


Itch

by horny4bastion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (but in a cute way), Awkward Crush, But not really Hana has it figured out from the start, F/M, Male-pronoun Bastion, Masturbation, Masturbation Assistance, Other, Spying, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Webcams, bastion is a nervous wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horny4bastion/pseuds/horny4bastion
Summary: Bastion begins to experience some strange new feelings around D.Va. Smut and spying ensues.
Relationships: Bastion/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Request for an anonymous Reddit user
> 
> (also I had accidentally enabled comment moderation but it has now been turned off, feel free to leave feedback/criticism/baked goods recipes)

Bastion had a problem. _Well,_ he thought to himself, _"problem" is the wrong word._ He had run his diagnostics 6 times to no avail. All systems running normally, no issues with power distribution. He had even recalibrated his optic, just in case. But no matter what he tried, he felt an unfamiliar tingle deep within his core. At times, it was hardly noticeable, going away with time if he simply stopped focusing on it. Other times, however, it was much stronger, becoming such a distraction that he couldn't do anything but sit and wait for the feeling to pass. Most of his waiting time was spent retracing his steps, trying to think back to the first time he felt "the itch," as he had come to call it. Thankfully, his memory systems were running optimally, and he was able to recall the exact circumstances of his first experience.

It had been an entirely normal day, as most days at Watchpoint Gibraltar were. Most of his time was spent training, occasionally pausing to join the other members of Overwatch for meals in the mess hall. He replayed the day's events at a comfortable 4x speed, occasionally pausing to feel for that now-familiar itch. Weapons training with Reinhardt, nothing. Calibration with Torbjorn and Dr. Ziegler, nothing. Afternoon meditation with Zenyatta, nothing. Evening Starcraft with Hana Song, noth-

 _Oh..._ Bastion shuddered. The itch had come back.

He paused, still feeling the warmth within his core. He rewound the footage, trying to find the exact moment. That evening was as ordinary as the rest of the day had been. At Hana's request, Bastion had tried Starcraft several months ago, and had discovered a certain affinity for it. Since then, he spent most evenings in Hana's room, playing until the early hours of the morning.

But that still didn't solve why this evening was different. He replayed the events at normal speed, never finding anything to bring back his itch. They played, talked, and played some more. Towards the end of the night, he heard movement on the couch next to him, and he turned to see Hana sprawled out, stomach down as she continued playing.

The itch came back, stronger than he had ever experienced it. He paused the video, finding himself unable to look away from Hana's shapely form. Most evenings, this one included, she opted to put her hair into a ponytail rather than allowing it to flow freely. She had also changed out of her tights and into some more comfortable sweatpants, though Bastion had no problem seeing her shapely ass outlined in the grey fabric. Bastion kept the video paused for several more minutes, taking in every detail of Hana's body, from her feet, which rested against the plating on his left left, up to her breasts, pressed firmly against the couch cushion, stretching against her tight shirt. His itch was getting stronger, easily stronger than it had ever been before as it started to become a pleasurable warmth deep within his core, the feeling rising and rising until...

It stopped.

Bastion snapped the video closed, giving a short, surprised "Beep" without realizing it. The warmth he had felt so strongly just seconds ago was gone, but he found himself feeling strangely content. He stood up from his chair, legs shaking slightly. He walked over to his bed, laying down to recharge for the next day. Tomorrow, he decided, he would talk to Hana and hopefully figure out what was causing his strange itch.

He found her easily enough the next morning as she did her morning jog around the base, his itch returning, only slightly, the moment he saw her, his optic subconsciously zooming to get a better view of her rear, bouncing slightly with each step she took. He gave a short "Dweet!" to get her attention. She came to a halt and turned to face him, her face immediately lighting up when she saw him. He let his gaze wander up her clothed form, pausing for a moment to admire her breasts as they sat firmly within her tight jumpsuit. Her eyes seemed to sparkle mischeviously at him, her lips drawing into a smile as she approached him.

"Good morning, Bastion!" she said in her usual, cheerful tone, "did you need something?" He shook his head without realizing it. _Wait,_ he thought to himself, _I needed to ask her about the itch._ Flustered, he tried to ask her what his strange feelings were, but his voice modulator only let out a series of rushed beeps and boops. Hana cocked an eyebrow at him in a mixture of confusion and amusement. She had always found the Bastion unit kind of cute, and couldn't deny that the now-flustered bot practically tripping over himself was absolutely _adorable._

"Well, if you ever manage to get the cat off your tongue, I'm spending all day helping Mercy with some new MEKA repair system she's been working on," Hana said, before giving a quick wave and continuing her jog. Bastion couldn't help but stare at her graceful form as she left, still feeling a strange nervousness course through him.

 _What the hell WAS that?_ He asked himself. He'd never been so flustered before, and he couldn't remember anything that had changed with Hana. _Maybe I should just visit Zenyatta,_ the rational part of his mind thought, _he always seems to know what to say._ But then he noticed another part of his mind. The less rational part. The part that he had come to associate with the itch. _Maybe I should embrace this feeling,_ he thought, thinking back to the primal heat he had felt the night before. With that desire in mind, he quickly came up with a plan to feel that delicious pleasure once again.

Security within the Watchpoint was lax. Considering the base was only used by the members of Overwatch, the lax security was understandable, especially since the time needed to maintain on-base security would be much more effective elsewhere. According to his processors, it took Bastion 7 minutes and 31 seconds to gain access to the base's security cameras, and another 2 minutes to gain access to the power grid. From there, it was as simple as finding Hana's room and tapping into the cameras.

It was late in the evening when Bastion noticed an additional power source coming from Hana's room, and he quickly deduced that it was her computer. As he read the diagnostics, he was surprised to find an extra camera feed that appeared to be receiving power from her computer. When he pulled up the feed, he immediately realized its source.

It was a webcam, giving him a head-on shot of Hana sitting, staring intently just below the camera at her screen.

Whatever she was looking at, she was clearly focused on it. Her hair had been taken out of its usual ponytail and now flowed freely around her neck and down to her chest. She was wearing a grey tank top and black shorts that rested a few inches above her knees.

Bastion's itch returned as he watched her. But he noticed that something was different. He knew how she looked when she was playing games, and her usually-frantic mouse movements were much more casual while her left hand was shoved into a drawer, though the webcam's angle prevented him from seeing inside. She glanced at something on her monitor before giving a smirk, biting her bottom lip and leaning back in her chair. But Bastion's attention was drawn back to Hana's body as he noticed her other arm moving. Her hand pushed the fabric of her shorts down and she closed her eyes as Bastion watched her actions intently.

She began moving her now-obscured hand in small, circular motions, rubbing herself impatiently as she let out a shaky breath. She slowly eased herself up before pulling her other hand out of the drawer, using it to slide her pants down, allowing Bastion to see her light blue panties, her arousal already producing a noticeable dampness. She began pushing her index finger into her slit, slowly easing it in and out as she gave an inaudible moan, prompting Bastion to switch on the webcam's audio feed as well. After a few minutes, she added a second finger to her ministrations. Her next set of moans caused Bastion's itch to become stronger than it had ever been, his entire body shaking in pleasure.

Then, when he thought the feeling couldn't get any better, Hana used her thumb to move her panties to the side, her deliciously moist slit coming into view. She added a third finger, her once-deep moans becoming desperate mewls of pure pleasure. She kept pumping her fingers in and out, feeling that familiar heat in her stomach becoming stronger and stronger, pausing occasionally just before going over the edge, holding onto her pleasure for just a little longer.

When she suddenly stopped moving, Bastion let out a small "Dweet" in a combination of confusion and frustration, his core begging for more of _her._ Hana took a moment to collect her breath, opening her eyes and letting her mouth hang open as she panted. She looked up, directly into the webcam, seemingly staring straight at Bastion.

"If you wanted to watch, you could've just asked," she spoke softly, eyes never leaving the center of her camera.

Bastion froze in horror, instinctually shutting off the video feed. He sat shaking in his chair, the shame of being caught quickly being replaced with a deep embarrassment. Then, after only a few moments, he heard a chuckle from the audio feed he had left on.

"I can see when my webcam is turned on, Bastion. Did you really expect me to be so careless?" Her voice carried its usual cheeriness, mixed with just a bit of desire. "I'm not mad, you know. Far from it. In fact, I could even use some help, if you wanna."

Bastion sat in shock, turning the video feed on yet again only to see Hana in the exact position she had been in when she began speaking to him, fingers slowly circling her nether regions, preventing her pleasure from completely fading away.

"If you're still there, turn the webcam off and then turn it back on, then we can get started," she whispered, a look of pure lust on her face.

Bastion was quick to comply, completely disconnecting from the power grid before immediately reconnecting. When the video switched back on, he saw Hana glance at her monitor, apparently seeing a notification that her webcam had been turned back on. She returned her gaze to the camera and bit her bottom lip in arousal before reaching her right hand back into her drawer. She held an object in front of her, slowly waving it back and forth.

"Do you know what this is, Bastion?" She asked. Truthfully, Bastion had no idea what the strange object was, it looked similar to a hair comb, he supposed. Its handle, just small enough for Hana to wrap her hand around tapered upward, where it suddenly widened into a mushroom-like dome. He then noticed a cord coming out of the bottom, stretching off-camera.

"Normally, these just use batteries, but I thought I'd try a new type, just for the. . . occasion," she chuckled at her own statement. "In case you don't know, Bastion, this is a vibrator, and I would _really_ appreciate if you could help me use it."

With that, she leaned off to the side in the same direction as the cord, wiggling her rump enticingly as he stared, his itch returning in a different, much _better_ form. A moment later, his systems automatically noted another source of power in the room. Hana leaned back up, licking the tip of her vibrator seductively, giving a small moan as she slowly dragged it downward, stopping just above her slit. After giving a small pause, she turned the vibrator on, giving a loud groan of pleasure as it began to stimulate her clit.

"Normally, I'd adjust the speed myself, but that seems like a fun job for you, don't you think?" she smirked at that before closing her eyes and leaning her head back in pleasure.

Bastion had no idea how to continue, wanting nothing more than to see, and hear, more of Hana's beautiful pleasure. He took a closer look at the power draw from her room, noting that the vibrator was using a much smaller amount of power than it _could_ be using. Experimenting, he slowly increased the electricity being given to the device, noting a sudden increase in its volume and a subsequent moan from Hana.

"Fuck!" she cried out, "yes, Bastion, just like that."

He continued increasing the vibrations, reaching roughly half of the maximum output before suddenly dropping it back down, causing Hana to suddenly breathe in, surprised at the sudden change.

"Oh, we're playing that game, are we?" She smirked, before suddenly lifting her shirt off, showcasing her tight bra to Bastion's optic, nipples just barely visible beneath the fabric. "Well, I should let you know that I play to win."

Bastion's itch had evolved into a constant, throbbing _heat_ deep within his core, giving a strong pulse with every moan he managed to coax from Hana's lips. He teased her endlessly, increasing and decreasing the vibrations just as she seemed to get used to them.

"B-bastion!" she cried desperately, "give me _more_ , please!" With that, he increased the vibrations even further, going well over the halfway mark he had limited himself to.

"Holy shiiit," she gasped, "just like that!"

Hana had become a mess of sweat, juices, and moans, lost in her own world of pleasure as Bastion continued his onslaught. She had used vibrators, but Bastion was so damn _good_ , so _unpredictable_ , that she felt an entirely new pleasure course through her. Her chest rose and fell quickly, and what little breath she managed to take in quickly escaped as she cried his name. Eventually, she found the strength to lift a hand up and unclip her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor.

For Bastion, this was the last straw, his throbbing need becoming a delicious burning that ran through his entire body as he saw her breasts, perfectly pert and covered in a light coat of sweat. He turned the vibrations as high as they could go, prompting a shout from Hana as she finally went over the precipice of her orgasm. Her whole body wracked with a pleasure greater than anything she'd felt before, juices flowing freely down her snatch and onto her chair. She bit her lip to stop her seemingly endless groans of desire, still unable to catch her breath as her orgasm coursed through her.

As the pleasure began to subside, she pulled the vibrator from her sensitive slit, slowly opening her eyes and looking into the webcam. Without saying a word, she moved a hand down to her snatch, rubbing her juices between her fingers before bringing them up to her mouth, slowly licking them clean for Bastion's viewing pleasure. Bastion felt another throb of pleasure watching Hana lick herself, his burning itch becoming a warm tingle as he realized how low his battery had gotten. He turned his attention back to Hana, who had finally regained a bit of her composure, breasts still heaving with each breath.

"Thank you, Bastion," she whispered contently, "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart." She gave a quick wink walking off-camera to grab a towel. Bastion turned off the webcam feeds, disconnected from the room's power supply, and finally disconnecting from the base's computer system. As he laid in his cot, he felt the itch return once again, though this time it was a delightful warmth rather than the desperate need he had felt earlier. As he began shutting his systems off to recharge for the night, his last thought was of tomorrow's meeting with Hana, and he looked forward to pleasuring her again.


End file.
